Swords of Solace: The Devahammer
by Blackstaff
Summary: Three former Steel Legionaires help a dwarven mystic on his quest to seek the Devahammer in a temple that lies in the Plains of Dust. What they don't know is that a Knight of Nereka also seeks to go to the temple and acquire a powerful tablet...R
1. Prelude

_**The Devahammer**_

**Prelude**

The seven dwarven priests gathered in counsel, sitting at a large stone table that lay in the center of the dark room. The oldest of the dwarves, a snow white bearded cleric named Cole Ice-Cleaver, rubbed his stubby fingers along the bottom of his red robe. "The time has come to acknowledge the return of Reorx," he proclaimed in a thundering voice. "Almost forty years has passed since our world was stolen by the Dark Queen. During all of this, the gods had not known where their beloved Krynn had gone. Now, after finding their beloved world, Reorx and the other gods have returned to Krynn."

Many of the other dwarven clerics exchanged glances. They remembered when Chaos had roamed the land of Krynn and the gods left the world. Though the mighty Chaos was defeated, the gods had not returned, except Takhisis.

Back then, many of the dwarven clerics believed that the gods, Reorx included, had abandoned them again, as they done in the First Cataclysm. After the War of Souls, the gods had found their world and returned. It was said that Reorx himself had come to this very temple and spoke with the high priest Cole Ice-Cleaver about his return, and many other things as well.

As he listened to Cole speak about the return of the gods, the short and stout dwarf named Borowin Strakkengard ran his fingers though his black beard, then brushed back his thick black hair. Though he was dressed in the standard red robes that clerics wore, Borowin wasn't actually a priest of Reorx, but a mystic. When he grew into adulthood, he had left his home and trained at the Citadel of Light. He later he returned to Thorbardin to train the mystics of the dwarven temple. Yet, with the return of the gods, many of the dwarves who had aspirations of becoming mystics like young Borowin Strakkengard, decided to become priests instead.

"I believe we should honor Reorx's return to the world," the high priest continued," with a gift."

"What gift shall we make for Reorx?" asked one of the younger priests.

"Should we forge him a powerful axe?" called out one of the blond bearded priests.

Some of the dwarves around the table began arguing back and forth; on what would be the appropriate give to make their god. Borowin kept to himself, feeling embarrassed that his fellow dwarves would argue over something as ridiculous as a present for a god. A god who they haven't acknowledged for years.

The mystic glanced his amber eyes over at the white bearded high priest, whose grey eyes seemed to be staring back at him.

Cole Ice-Cleaver stared at the mystic for just another minute, then held his hand to silence the babbling clerics.

It took the priests a moment to realize the head of their church was trying to get their attention. Cole took a deep breath once everyone's eyes fell upon him. "Last night, Reorx came to me in a dream. He said that there is a temple that lies in the Plains of Dust called the Hall of Angels. Hidden in this temple is the powerful and mighty weapon known as the Devahammer. He told me this hammer was forged by the Hammer of Kharsas." Cole paused for a moment hearing the "awes" and gasps coming from the other dwarves, then continued," It is design is beautiful, and the damage this weapon can deal is very powerful. If we are to honor Reorx, then one of us should journey to the Plains of Dust and find the Devahammer."

The dwarves were ready to argue over who was going to find the hammer, but Cole quickly climbed on top of the table and stared at all six of the clerics. His eyes then turned to Borowin once more, and the mystic took a nervous breath.

He realized that Cole had chosen him to retrieve the Devahammer.

An hour later, the temple was empty, except for High Priest Cole Ice-Cleaver and the mystic Borowin. When Cole announced that Borowin would be the one who would retrieve the Devahammer, the priests were outraged.

"Why should Borowin get to find the Devahammer?" yelled a grey bearded priest named Durik Seldirk," He's not even a cleric. He's a mystic!"

Borowin knew the reason why he would be the one to find the Devahammer.

Throughout his life, Borowin had always listened to his mother's stories about his father, or his brother, or his great grandfather, and the other members and ancestors of his clan were priests of Reorx. Some of his fellow dwarves had labeled Borowin a black sheep, since he didn't acknowledge the gods. He was shunned even more once he decided to turn to mysticism instead of the clergy.

Cole slowly walked over to Borowin. He eyed the young dwarf, admiring the dark color of his beard and the youthfulness in his eyes. "I suppose you're curious as to why you were chosen for this mission?"

Borowin crossed his arms. "Not as curious as some of the priests," he answered in a quiet but gruff voice.

Cole stretched out his arms. "Well don't let the priests belittle you just because you're a mystic. Over the years, this temple was filled with many mystics, as well as priests who were still devoted to finding what had happened to the gods. I cannot begin to understand what power mysticism holds, or where it comes from, but I've seen some of their powers that would rival my own."

Borowin nodded. Mystics were like sorcerers. Rather than praying for spells like clerics, mystics channeled the energy from within themselves. Borowin could cast many of the same spells that a priest could, which seemed to offend many of the clerics in the temple.

"When Reorx came to me in my dream," the priest continued," he told me that you would be the one to retrieve the Devahammer, a task that has taken the lives of many in your family."

The mystic sighed. Borowin's ancestor, Regulus Strakkengard had taken up the quest to retrieve the Devahammer from the red dragon Khandler. Regulus had vowed to Reorx that neither he, nor his kin would ever enter the Forge of Reorx until the Devahammer was retrieved. Many of Borowin's family had died trying to find the hammer. It was said that the hammer moved from Khandler's horde to a treasure mound of an ogre chieftain. Then years later, it moved to a treasure mound of a bronze dragon.

Many of Borowin's clansmen died trying to retrieve the Devahammer. When the day came for Borowin's father Ianeak and his brother Xavgold to take up the charge and the find the hammer, the two clerics left home without saying goodbye to Borowin. The mystic never saw his brother, or his father again.

Cole stared at Borowin. "One of the reasons you became a mystic instead of a cleric was because of your clansmen's promise to retrieve the Devahammer. Am I right?" asked the high priest.

"I just can't bring myself to believe in a god who would let his devoted followers stand outside the gates for eternity just because they didn't get some hammer for him," Borowin answered.

"It was your ancestor's promise, and I believe that your father and your brother knew what they were getting into." Cole stopped for a moment, scratching his beard, then added," Perhaps through you, Reorx is giving the Strakkengards one last chance to enter the Gates of the Forge. All they would need is for you to retrieve the Devahammer. Will you let them stand outside the gates for eternity?"

Borowin looked down, thinking about his family. He may not have been a believer in the gods, but he believed in the value of family. Despite turning on his clan's beliefs in the gods, Borowin wouldn't let his clansmen stand at the gates for eternity.

He then remembered the value of being a teacher. "What about my students? The ones who will be in training soon?"

The cleric nodded his head. "The number of mystics has gotten smaller, but worry not, they will be trained. I will send for another teacher from the Citadel of Light until you return."

Borowin smiled. "Then I'll do this, but I want you to know that I'm doing this for my father and my brother, and to bring honor to the temple. I have no interest in pleasing your god. Who knows, maybe I'll keep the hammer for myself." This brought a laugh from the high priest.

"All right so where do I find this blasted thing?" asked the mystic.

"In the Plains of Dust," answered Cole," You will leave in the morning with Vash and Brunhilda. Supplies and a map will be provided for you. I will pray for your success Borowin."

"Thank you," Borowin replied before he turned and walked out of the room.

He appreciated Cole's faith, but the mystic had a feeling that none of the high priest's prayers were going to help him succeed in his quest.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It started out as a quiet morning for the ranger Dorm Silverfalcon. A man in his late twenties; standing at six foot with brown hair and green eyes, Dorm was seated downstairs in the lobby of the Elven Dagger inn, getting some morning ale. The Elven Dagger was located in the small town of Hopeful. It was normally a spot where bards would share stories about the battles of the gods and the heroes who had fallen in those battles.

However, on this particular morning, the Dagger was empty, which didn't really bother Dorm. He and his companions Timer and Roxi had stopped in Hopeful two days earlier.

As he drank his ale, Dormstared around the inn, admiring the finely crafted wooden walls and the carvings of bears, cats, and dogs. The ranger stroked his clean-shaven chin and reflected on his days as a Steel Legionnaire. Along with the elven thief Timber and the half kender Roxilandra, and other heroes from around Ansalon, Dorm was part of a small group of Steel Legionnaires who patrolled the southern lands of the continent. Dorm had been associated with the Legion of Steel since he turned sixteen winters, but all of those days ended when the group's commanding officer decided to split the group.

All Dorm had left of those days were his two friends who had been journeying with him for most of his adult life.

"Don't hoard all ale for yourself," Timber remarked as he walked downstairs, and slowly moved towards the area where Dorm was sitting.

Dorm watched as the elf was gracefully walking towards him. Like many elves, Timber sported a slender figure that was covered by the elf's dark colored leathers. He wore his long blond hair in a ponytail and had light blue eyes.

With a smirk on his face, Timber sat next to Dorm, then reached over and brushed his bony fingers across the ranger's dark blue shirt. "Silk shirt, and silk pants made in Solomnia, what's the occasion?" he asked in a soft voice

"No special occasion," Dorm remarked in a calm manner, sipping his ale," and if you remember, I bought these in Nereka."

Timber shook his head in a disapproving manner. "That's right. Now what have I always told you Dorm. Consorting with dark knights will always get you in trouble. Remember what happened after you bought those clothes?"

Dorm finished his ale and crossed his arms. "We would have gotten out of the marketplace if you hadn't put your hand's in that one dark knight's bag of steel."

The elf turned with a laugh, and then ordered some ale. Dorm looked at the stairs, seeing Roxi admiring a wooden carving of a dragon. Roxilandra, or Roxi as her friends called her, was a soft-spoken half kender in her early thirties with blond hair up in a topknot and blue eyes. She had spent years as a scout and bodyguard in the Legion of Steel. Shortly after she, Timber, and Dorm parted ways from the rest of the group, the goddess Mishakal appeared to the half kender, giving her a long blue colored staff with an eagle's head carved at the top and a blue silk robe that Roxi now wore with pride. Roxilandra had always been interested in the gods since the days of the Second Cataclysm. On the day Mishakal appeared to her, Roxi had pledged her life to the goddess and became a devoted cleric.

Dorm stepped out of his chair and quietly walked over to the cleric. Timber glanced over into their direction, then grabbed Dorm's ale mug and asked the beautiful barmaid to fill it for him.

Standing just a few inches below Dorm's height, Roxilandra saw the ranger approaching out of the corner of her eye. She threw back her hair and turned in his direction. "Tis a beautiful morning isn't it? Mishakal has blessed us."

Dorm nodded his head. Roxi certainly appeared more human than kender. She didn't quite have the problem of "finding" other people's belongings like all full blooded kender, but her natural innocence and optimism she inherited from her kender mother were always nice to have around. Especially in a bad situation.

"It is a beautiful morning," the ranger said softly," Did you sleep well?"

The cleric sighed. "As well as could be expected. Are we going to be traveling to Barter this day?"

Dorm bit his lip. He hadn't thought about that.

Barter was a small town west of Hopeful. Dorm had gotten word from a merchant that Barter's mayor was looking into hiring bodyguards. Dorm's original plan had been to travel to Barter yesterday days earlier, but an ogre raid forced Dorm and his two companions to stay in Hopeful and help the townspeople drive out the ogres. Part of him wanted to leave Hopeful later in the afternoon, but the ranger felt he still had some business here in the small town.

"Probably in a day or two at most," he responded after a moment of silence.

"No big deal Dorm, I was just wondering." Roxi walked down the stairs and over to the bar. Dorm peered out of the window that sat opposite of the carving of the dragon, seeing the townsfolk move through the streets. He then spotted two dark knights dressed in black armor walking over to three dwarves dressed in leathers.

Dorm watched as a blond haired knight stepped in front of one of the dwarves. "What would Knights of Nereka be doing in Hopeful?" he murmured, drawing his long sword he called Silverwind.

At the bar, Timber's ears picked up the faint sound of Dorm's voice and quickly drew his rapier. He looked at the cleric, who was hunched over a small plate of eggs and softly spoke," Do be a dear Roxi and watch over my ale while Dorm and I attend to go outside for a minute."

Borowin and his bodyguards Vash and Brunhilda studied the two dark knights, who now stood in front of them. They both appeared to be twice as tall as the average dwarf and very muscular underneath their black plate armor.

One of the knights attempted to step closer to Borowin, but Vash and Brunhilda drew their weapons and stood in-between the dark knight and the mystic. "Is there something we can help you with?" asked the strawberry blond haired dwarf Brunhilda in a soprano voice. She wore steel plate armor and was stout like most dwarves, but her face lacked the beard.

The dark knight with blond hair spoke. "I am Dexter, Knight of the Lily. I have come on behalf of my commander Unther Swordbreaker, who is also a Knight of Nereka. He wishes to speak with you three. Particularly the one who is traveling to the Plains of Dust."

Borowin clenched his fists. The knights must have somehow figured out about his quest to find the Devahammer. "I am sorry Sir Dexter," Borowin answered quietly from behind his bodyguards," but we are just travelers from Thorbardin. We have no idea what you are talking about."

The two dark knights looked at one another and grabbed the hilt of their swords, knowing that the dwarf was lying. They knew other ways to make stubborn dwarves talk.

The knights were ready to attack when Borowin spotted two strangers walking towards them, one elf and one human. They both had their blades drawn and were walking at a quick pace.

"Well, what do we have here?" the elf remarked.

"Gentlemen, I hardly think it's polite to interrogate travelers on the streets, wouldn't you agree?" added the human.

The knight Dexter turned to the strangers. "This doesn't concern you. Move along, or else we'll use have to use our weapons against you."

Timber looked at Dorm with a smirk on his face. "These don't look like ogres, but they kind of smell like them."

Dorm let out a laugh. Leave it to Timber to provoke an attack. "You appear to be harassing these dwarven travelers," the ranger said to Dexter and his comrade. "As self appointed protectors of the town of Hopeful, I must ask you to cease your actions."

A crowd of townsfolk started to gather, which made the dark knights take their hands off of their weapons. "We do not wish to cause a scene in front of the citizens of Hopeful," Dexter said aloud," but we won't forget this. Come along Marcus."

Dexter and Marcus quickly walked away from the dwarves. Dorm caught a cold glare from Dexter's eyes.

The ranger turned to the elf. "That was easier than I thought."

The elf nodded. "A little too easy if you ask me. Something tells me we haven't heard the last of this."

Borowin stepped beside Dorn and bowed politely. "I appreciate your help, but we could have handled ourselves."

Dorm and Timber looked at one another, wondering if the dwarf was thanking them. "Why were those knights after you?" Dorm asked.

Borowin sighed. "My bodyguards and I had come from Thorbardin. We are traveling to a temple located in the Plains of Dust."

"Why would you want to go to a temple hidden in the Plains of Dust," Timber asked before accidentally bumping into the two bodyguards, causing them to drop their belongings.

"That doesn't concern you now does it elf?" Borowin said coldly.

Timber ignored the mystic's words, throwing a smile at the blond haired female dwarf as he bent down to retrieve her pack.

After the elf helped pick up the bodyguard's belongings, he stepped back and politely bowed to Brunhilda. Borowin looked up at Dorn and quietly said," We must be traveling along the East Road. Farewell."

The dwarven mystic and his bodyguards quickly walked away from Timber and Dorn. "I hope they make it safe," the ranger said under his breath.

Timber patted his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure they'll be fine." The elf rogue reached behind his back, pulling out a small brown bag. "They might be missing a few coins though." He reached into the bag, pulling out a few steel pieces. "Next round of ale is on me."

Dorm smiled. He looked down at Silverwind for a moment, then made a rash decision. "Keep the drinks warm for me Timber, I'm going to follow those dwarves."

Borowin, Brunhilda, and the red bearded Vash quietly walked down the East Road. The mystic didn't mean to offend the ranger back in Hopeful, but he also didn't have time for idle chitchat. He had a quest to complete.

Vash scouted ahead. A cool breeze brushed his long and heavy red beard. He didn't see anything on the road that appeared threatening. Just a couple of brown squirrels running around.

Brunhilda walked quietly in front of the mystic, keeping her axe over her shoulders. She ran her fingers along her beardless chin, humming a quiet tune to herself.

Keeping himself as quiet as possible, Borowin reached inside his back and pulled out the map Cole had given him. The East Road was marked on the parchment, as was the town of Hopeful and Hall of Angels. The mystic saw a faint blue line on the map between the East Road and the outer area of the Plains of Dust.

Before Borowin could study the map more, he heard Vash's cry of "dark knights" coming from the front.

Borowin drew his morningstar, moving quickly to the front. Brunhilda tried to keep him held back, but the mystic pushed through his bodyguard. He looked forward, seeing seven men in black armor. One of the men Borowin recognized was Dexter. The dark knight drew his sword and ran up to Vash, making a quick slash across the dwarf's chest.

Borowin's eyes widened in anger as he watched Vash's body drop to the ground. "Don't worry, your companion is still alive," Dexter said in cold voice. "I knew I would run into you again. My commander has need of you, so if you value your bodyguard's life, and the lives of you and your female companion, then you will come with us."

Borowin gritted his teeth in anger. He had no other choice.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Roxilandra was sitting at a small table in the corner of the lobby. She was in a calm and peaceful meditation, channeling Mishakal's divine energy as she prayed for her spells.

There seemed to be nothing that could disrupt the cleric's concentration-except a bony finger that began tapping on her shoulder.

She tried to ignore it at first, but the tapping became more irritating. Finally she snapped her eyes opened and turned her head, seeing Timber standing there with a smile on his face. "I hope you have a good reason for interrupting me while I was praying," she said with her arms at her hips.

Instead of answering Roxi's question, Timber looked over at the two empty ale mugs at the bar. "You didn't watch over my ale."

Roxi shrugged her shoulders. "You shouldn't just leave your ale lying around. Now seriously Timber, what's going on?"

Timber shook his head and placed the empty mugs in his newly acquired brown bag. "There were some dark knights just outside harassing some dwarves," the elf responded, staring at a finely crafted silver spoon. "So Dorm and I went outside to help them."

"Which would explain your hasty retreat," remarked Roxi as she watched Timber moving over to a nearby table.

"Hey that kender has my fork," shouted a customer from across the lobby.

"But I didn't..." Roxi stopped, and looked over at Timber, who wore a not so innocent look on his face.

"Dorm went to follow the dwarves," Timber whispered "I suggest we leave and catch up with him as soon as possible."

Timber and Roxilandra quickly left the Elven Dagger. The cleric ran behind the rogue.

Her ears picked up the sound silverware rattling from his bulgy back pocket.

Dexter had the dwarves tied up and kept Borowin's map in his back pocket.

Vash was wounded pretty badly, but Dexter made sure that the bodyguard's wounds were attended to.

Borowin cursed Reorx and cursed himself. If the god that the dwarves revered so much had chosen him for this quest, then why had he let him be captured by these dark knights.

Brunhilda and Vash were napping quietly. The mystic suggested to them both to get some rest while Dexter kept them tied up. Borowin watched the blond dark knight sitting at a table, looking over the map.

The Lily Knight studied the map intensely, closely examining each location. Dexter looked up from the table, seeing Marcus standing in front of him. "What do you report Marcus?"

Standing the same height as his superior officer, Marcus bowed to Dexter and replied," Sir, Commander Unther is back at the camp, awaiting your report."

Dexter looked at Marcus. "Go and tell Commander Unther that we have the dwarf and will be waiting for his orders."

Borowin's ears picked up every word of the conversation between Marcus and Dexter. He wondered who was this Unther Swordbreaker and what did he want with him. "Could he be after the Devahammer?" the mystic whispered under his breath. What would Knights of Nereka want with an artifact meant for Reorx? Was there something in the temple that Cole didn't mention to him before?

"What does it matter?" Borowin muttered under his breath, watching Marcus walk away from Dexter. "Sooner or later, these dark knights are going to kill us anyways."

"Now I wouldn't give up just yet," a familiar voice whispered to Borowin. The mystic quickly remembered the owner of the voice.

"You're the human who helped us back in Hopeful," Borowin answered softly."

"The name is Dorm Silverfalcon," Dorm whispered. "I figured you could use some help. Knights of Nereka don't usually travel down the East Road. You must be important to have them be chasing you all this way."

"If you get me and my bodyguards out of here alive, then maybe I'll tell you" the dwarven mystic responded.

Dorm emerged from the shadows, drawing Silverwind and cutting the ropes that bound Borowin's hands. The ranger then stepped over to Brunhilda, cutting her bonds, then finally cut Vash's ropes. "Now we have to get out here," the ranger said quickly, but he stopped moving as the sharp point of a sword touched his back.

"I was hoping I'd run into you again," Dexter mused as Dorm turned to face him. "I was ordered to keep the dwarves alive, but I'll just kill you."

Dexter thrusted his word forward, piercing the ranger's shoulder. Dorm grunted in pain, but raised Silverwind forward. Dexter made another thrust attempt, this time at the ranger's chest, but Dorm parried the dark knight's attack, then made a hard lower slash across Dexter's stomach.

Dexter felt the ranger's sword break though his plate armor, ripping into his skin. The dark knight signaled his men to attack.

Vash and Brunhilda charged at two of Dexter's men while Borowin channeled divine energy from within.

After successfully casting a summoning spell, Borowin saw three dark knights standing there with their weapons drawn. He watched as they took a step forward, ready to attack, but they stopped as three stout azers appeared in front of him.

Azers were dwarves, native to the Plane of Fire. They had bronze colored skin and flames around their heads where their hair and beards would normally be. Borowin grinned as the Azers waved their war hammers in the air and charged at the dark knights.

Brunhilda knocked down the dark knight she was fighting and ran to then where they were keeping her's and Vash's weapons. She quickly grabbed the axes, then ran though the camp like a whirlwind, cutting down any unfortunate dark knight she crossed paths with. When she ran past Vash, she tossed him his axe.

Catching his axe from Brunhilda, Vash used what momentum he had and slashed his weapon hard across the chest of a knight on his left. He quickly twirled around, cleaving another dark knight across the midsection.

Dorm and Dexter continued to defect each other's attacks. The sound of their blades smacking against each other filled the campsite with echoes of loud metal clangs.

Dexter made a hard right slash at the ranger's side, but Dorm stepped back and drove Silverwind's sharp edge down Dexter's chest. The dark knight stumbled for a moment, trying to keep himself on his feet. Dorm jumped at Dexter and slashed Silverwind hard across his chest once more for good measure.

With his last breath, Dexter cursed the ranger who had just bested him...then the darkness took him.

Borowin continued to channel his energy to cast his mystic spells. The dwarven mystic casted a powerful bless spell to help aid the azers who were viciously beating the dark knights. One of the younger, inexperienced knights hard tried grabbing one of the azers by their fiery beard. The end result of that, was the fire from the fire dwarf's beard burned though the dark knight's armor, scarring his flesh.

The azer who had his beard pulled roared a lord dwarven curse swung his war hammer furiously at the young dark knight, splitting the knight's skull in two. There were just some things you didn't do to a dwarf in battle, and pulling on their beards was one of them.

Dorm left Dexter's body and joined Brunhilda and Vash. The ranger slash his sword at one of the knights, cutting off his head. Brunhilda finished off the last death knight by slicing her axe through her foe's stomach.

The azers cheered as they stood over the burned and cleaved corpses of their enemies. Then Borowin waved his hand and the fire dwarves vanished.

"There's an old saying, that dwarves appreciate nothing more than a good fight," Dorm remarked, grabbing a small piece of cloth and quickly cleaning off his sword.

Borowin looked around the camp. He quickly went over to the table Dexter was working at and grabbed his map. Dorm walked over with him. "So what's all this about temples, maps, and dark knights?"

The mystic turned to him with a sigh. "I suppose I owe you an explanation." Borowin quickly explained about his quest to retrieve the Devahammer from the Hall of Angels and the circumstances that involved his deceased clansmen.

After listening to the dwarf's story, the ranger's ears picked up a loud growling noise coming from behind them. Dorm turned his heads, seeing Roxilandra walking with Vash while Brunhilda Timber pinned to the ground.

"Brunhilda, leave that elf alone," Borowin shouted, trying not to laugh.

"But this elf stole my bag of steel," snapped Brunhilda, holding her axe blade at Timber's throat. "When you bumped into be back in Hopeful."

"I was going to give them back," Timber said in a high tone voice. The female dwarf began moving her hands in the elf's pocket's feeling for coins, which caused the elf to wiggle around and laugh.

Finding no coins, Brunhilda growled and got off of the thief's chest. Dorm walked over to his elf friend, helping him to his feet.

"Did you see that?" Timber yelled," Searching me like I'm some light fingered kender!"

"Hey!" shouted Roxi after she heard the elf.

Back at his camp, Commander Unther Swordbreaker, Knight of the Lily, waited to hear Dexter's report.

In his late fifties, Unther still had a fit body, but his reflexes weren't what they used to be. On the top of his head, he sported thick grey hair. After receiving a vision from the Queen of Darkness at a young age, Unther had enlisted with the Knights of Takhisis, just before the Chaos War had begun. Overtime, he had risen through the ranks of the dark knights.

After the War of Souls and the death of his goddess Takhisis, Unther was a man with no god and no purpose. He and his regiment temporary traveled to the southern lands of Ansalon, waiting for orders.

Unther had no idea how he would spend the rest of his days, until a month ago when he met a cleric of Sargonnas who told him about the Tablet of Time that was hidden in a very old temple located in the regions of the Plains of Dust.

The Tablet of Time was a magical stone tablet. The cleric told Unther that anyone who could successfully read the tablet would gain eternal youth. Unther wanted to find this tablet and gain the powers for himself. It would be the first step in his goal of becoming ruler of Ansalon.

Unther thought that he would have to search all over the Plains of Dust to find the temple, but then his dwarven spies informed him that a dwarven mystic was on his way to the Plains of Dust, to find a temple called the Hall of Angels. Unther had assigned Dexter the task of capturing the dwarf and his companions.

One of Unther's dark knights, a handsome fellow named Samuel Helmfire stepped into Unther's tent. "Sir, we have word that Dexter's camp was raided."

"And the dwarves?" asked Unther.

"Dexter had captured them, but they escaped," Samuel responded," Our spies tell us they are traveling down the East Road."

Unther smiled. "Take some men and go capture the dwarf. If anyone tries and stop you, you have my orders to kill."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Accompanied by the dwarves and his companions, Dorm traveled further down the East Road, hoping to make to the Plains of Dust before nightfall. The ranger scouted ahead and searching the grass, and keeping an eye out for dark knights who might be waiting for them along the road. After hearing Borowin's tale about the Devahammer and the circumstances surrounding it's recovery, Dorm, Roxi, and even Timber agreed to help the mystic in his quest.

The group walked a few feet behind Dorm, the elf and the bodyguards staying in front while the cleric and the mystic. Like any person who shared a kender bloodline, Roxi began to ask Borowin questions; mostly about his family and his faith. When the dwarf replied that he was a mystic and didn't fully believe in the gods, Roxilandra Shanklebee, priestess of Mishakal, went into a loud rant about how the return of the gods would be for the better of Krynn.

Borowin pointed to an eagle flying by, causing the half kender to be distracted. As she turned her head away from him, Borowin quickly moved his way past Timber and the bodyguards and up to where Dorm was scouting. "That cleric you travel with is something else," the dwarf remarked, catching his breath.

Dorm laughed, hearing Roxi praying to Mishakal from the back of the group. "That's how a lot clerics are. My mother was a cleric of Mishakal, and my father was a cleric of Gilean. Sometimes they would go debate about the gods for hours. Roxi is just passionate about her beliefs, that's all."

"What about the elf, is he as passionate about his beliefs?" Borowin asked with a chuckle.

The ranger shook his head. "The only thing Timber is passionate about is steel, alcohol, and a food," Dorm replied with a smile. "Timber can't remember his past. Where he came from. Who his parents were. All he can remember is his days as a Steel Legionnaire. To be honest, I think he prefers it that way."

Borowin looked back, seeing Roxi stare curiously at a squirrel while Timber was telling a joke to the dwarves. "Some interesting company you keep Dorm Silverfalcon, but what about you? What's your story?"

Dorm looked down the road. " Well I was raised in Solace, that's where I met Roxi. I spent my childhood hearing many tales of heroes, and often visiting the Tomb of the Last Heroes. When I turned sixteen, I enlisted with the Legion of Steel. We weren't Knights of Solomnia, but we were good guys...for the most part."

The mystic sighed. "Sounds like a good life. I had to spend many of my early years hearing about my father and my brother. Now they are standing at the gates of Reorx's Forge, waiting for me to retrieve the Devahammer so that they can enter the afterlife."

"We will retrieve the hammer, and your clan will enter Reorx's Forge," Dorm said softly. He looked forward, spotting the most beautiful woman he had even laid eyes on.

She was dressed in white silk and had long blond hair. Her body was sleek and perfect in all the right places. "A nymph," Dorm said softly," I'm sure she'll just leave us alone." Though he was confident in his guess, doubt crept into the ranger's mind as he glanced in her direction one more time, and noticed that she was staring back him. He then spotted four small furred figures dancing around her.

Dorm held up a hand for the group to stop. Timber broke his conversation he was having with the two bodyguards and walked up to the front," Why did we stop?"

"A nymph," Borowin answered softly.

"A nymph shouldn't bother us," Timber said quietly.

"No, but those satyrs might," Dorm quickly added.

The elf and the dwarf looked at one another. "Satyrs?" they asked in unison.

The ranger nodded. "Yeah satyrs. Little men with horns and goat legs."

"I know what a satyr is," snapped Timber, looking down the path. "Great, one of those little bastards is coming towards us."

No sooner did Timber finish his sentence, that the goat man who was walking over to them, now stood a few feet away from the ranger. "Hello gentlemen. My name is Billobee, and I couldn't help but notice that you and your party were walking down this path."

Timber stepped to Dorm's side. "Spare us the pleasantries. We don't have any spare steel. Now if you excuse us, my friends and I have some very important business to tend to."

Billobee placed himself in front of the elf. "Now it just so happens that our lady Gilda, the nymph you see down the road, has some business with the human."

"Me?" questioned Dorm. The ranger glanced at the nymph, who seem to be smiling at him as she held a small bundle in her arms.

The satyr nodded. "Yes you. Gilda believes you to be the father of her child."

"What!" Dorm yelled," How is that possible? I've never met this Gilda."

Gasps came from behind the ranger. He looked back, seeing the glare Roxi was giving him. Timber slapped his friend on the back. "How long were you planning on keeping this little secret from us Dorm?" he asked cheerfully, forgetting the satyr was standing there.

Dorm blushed while the dwarven mystic and the elven thief were roaring with laughter. Billobee shook his head. "A month ago, Gilda took a nasty hit to the head by a fallen tree branch, then a fallen hornet's nest, not to mention a barrage of fallen apples and acorns. Anyways, whenever she sees travelers coming up this way, Gilda believes one of the travelers to be her father, or her uncle, or in your case, the father of her child."

Dorm looked at Timber, but Billobee placed a hand on the ranger's shoulder. "Look all she wants is for you and your friends to have lunch with us. You could choose to just walk down the road and ignore her, but it really would make her day if you came and sat with her. I'm sure your friends would love some time off of their feet. We're not going to try and steal your food, or money, or clothes. We mean no harm. There's plenty of food."

Timber's eyes lit up at the sound of the satyr's last word. He looked at Dorm with innocent eyes, trying to keep himself from laughing. "Oh please father, can we stop and have lunch with mother?"

Dorm turned back to the satyr with a nervous look on his face and answered," Well we could use the rest."

In a small clearing a few miles away from the road. the four satyrs danced around while Gilda sat with Dorm, her read resting on the ranger's shoulder as she cradled the small bundle in her arms.

The cleric and Brunhilda were dancing alone with the satyrs. Timber, Borowin, and Vash sat in a circle, eating away the lunch the satyrs had prepared for them. Vash looked at the small bundle wrapped in the nymph's arms," You really think she's holding a baby? I say it's a trap of some sort."

Borowin raised an eyebrow," What would be the trap? Getting Dorm to actually father her child?"

They all erupted in laughter, until Timber saw something slip out of the bundle that caught his attention. "Is that a tail?"

Gilda smiled and looked at Dorn. "He looks so much like his father." The nymph leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Dorm looked down at the small wolf pup sleeping sound fully in the nymph's arms. "He sure does" he said with a nervous smile.

Billobee quietly walked up to Dorm, patting his shoulder. "Thanks for doing this."

"Not a problem," Dorm answered through his teeth.

Dorm looked up at the blue sky, watching the clouds. Everything seemed calm and peaceful, until the ranger saw a dark shape in the sky moving towards the ground. "That's a blue dragon," he said softly.

"Dragon!" Gilda creamed, standing up and holding the sleeping pup closer to her breast.

The ranger quickly rose to his feet. "Gilda...take our…son and hide. Quickly"

Gilda ran back to Dorm, giving him a passionate kiss. "Be careful my love," she whispered in a sultry voice," I don't want you to lose you again."

Dorm watched her run far, into some trees. He looked over and saw Timber, Roxi, and the dwarves armed with their weapons, ready for his orders.

The blue dragon slowly descended to the ground, bearing a rider in blue armor on it's back. "I am Samuel Helmfire and my men and I have come for the dwarf whose name is Borowin."

"Your men?" Dorm asked quietly. He scanned the clearing, seeing several men dressed in blue armor coming from all sides. One of the men emerged from behind a large tree, holding sword at Gilda's back.

"Give us the dwarf, or we'll kill the nymph, and the pup," the dark knight who stood behind Gilda shouted.

Hearing Gilda's outbursts about how mean it was for the dark knight to refer her son as a pup, Dorm drew his sword, but Borowin placed a hand over the ranger's weapon. "It's all right Dorm. I'll go with him. It's not worth risking Gilda and your child."

"But the child isn't even his," Timber whispered," and it's not even a child, it's wolf cub." Roxi hit the elf in the shoulder, her eyes telling him to be silent.

Borowin walked over to the blue dragon rider. The tall but slender, Samuel Helmfire ordered his blue dragon, Darkwing to lower his head for the dwarf to get on.

After the mystic managed to make it onto the dragon's back, Darkwing jumped up into the air and flew away.

The dark knight who held Gilda at sword point, pushed her aside and followed the rest of the knights out of the clearing. The nymph quickly ran to Dorm, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my darling, I'm so sorry," she cried through her tears. "Your friend gave his freedom so that our son could live."

The wolf pup, now fully awake, looked up at Dorm and whined. Dorm put his arm around Gilda and kissed her softly. "It's all right Gilda, we're going to rescue him."

"I'm assuming when you say 'we'," Timber commented," you mean yourself, Roxi, the dwarves, and me. How do you propose we do that? In case you didn't see, they've got us outnumbered."

Billobee quietly stepped forward. "Well actually there's a camp of some mercenaries who had just left the town of Rigitt not to far from here. The leader's name is Lynsey Greensteel. I believe they call themselves the Jade Brigade."

The cleric's eyes lit up while Timber gave a hearty laugh. Dorm looked at the satyr. " Lynsey Greensteel? Short woman with red hair?"

The satyr looked up at Dorm. "You know her?"

"She traveled with Roxi, Timber, and me during our Steel Legionnaire days," Dorm responded.

Unther Swordbreaker had just heard from one of the squires that Samuel Helmfire had successfully captured the dwarf who possessed the map to the Hall of Angels.

The Tablet of Time would be his sooner than he thought.

Lynsey Greensteel as the men and women of the Jade Brigade trained. She was a beautiful woman with fiery red hair, and jade colored eyes. She wore a dark green shirt under her elven chain armor and carried a green hilted bastard sword.

As she watched her troops train, Lynsey reminisced on her days as a scout for the Legion of Steel. During her time as a scout, she had made some interesting friends and fought horrific battles. After the War of Souls ended, Lynsey left the Legion of Steel and roamed Ansalon for a while, gathering together those who had dreams of becoming heroes. After assimilating a group of able bodied men and women, she then named her group the Jade Brigade The Jade Brigade traveled all over Ansalon, defending the weak and helpless from oppressing Dark Knights of Nereka, as well as warlords and other evil.

One of the younger brigade members, a half elf named Ethann ran up to Lynsey. "Lady Greensteel, there are some people here to see you. One of them says he knows you. A man named Dorm Silverfalcon."

Lynsey raised an eyebrow. "Dorm Silverfalcon? Wonder what he wants?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself, he's standing right here," Dorm shouted from behind the leader of the Jade Brigade.

Lynsey Greensteel turned around and stared at Dorm for a moment, then she ran up and hugged him tightly. "Well it's certainly been a long time," she said in a high voice, then turned her head to the cleric and the rouge. "You're both still running around with this riff-raff." She quickly walked up to them," Timber, still up to your antics? And Roxi, you've become a cleric of Mishakal. Those robes look very good on you, though I prefer green to blue." Lynsey greeted both Roxi and Timber with a hug. The leader of the Jade Brigade spotted the two dwarves Vash and Brunhilda. "Interesting company you keep Dorm. Are you trying to reform the Legion of Steel?"

The ranger knew that Lynsey was joking. "It's a long story," he answered. Dorm walked over to Lynsey and told of how he met Borowin and rescuing him from the dark knights. He then explained about meeting the nymph and Borowin getting taken hostage by the dark knight Samuel Helmfire.

"That sounds like quite a predicament Dorm," Lynsey remarked shortly after the ranger finished his story. "These dark knights you speak of, we've been tracking them for days now, waiting for an excuse to attack their camp If you give me an hour, and I can gather up some forces and devise up a plan to take out the encampment. Your experienced blades are more then welcome of course."

Dorm smiled. He made a silent vow that he would save Borowin from the dark knights. Even if it meant sacrificing his own life.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Unther looked over at Borowin, then looked back at the dwarf's map he held in his hands. For the last hour, Unther had interrogated the dwarven mystic, asking why he was so intent on traveling to the Plains of Dust, and if he knew anything about the Tablet of Time. The mystic had kept quiet, not answering Unther's questions. "No matter," Unther Swordbreaker had told him," I'll travel to the Hall of Angels and get the tablet myself." He looked at the red haired dark knight Lacey who was standing at the door. "Lacey, get some my dragon ready. You, Samuel, and I are going to the Plains of Dust."

As if hearing the call of his superior officer, Samuel walked into Unther's tent. "Sir, our scouts have spotted a small force coming this way. We believe it to be that bothersome band of adventurers we've heard about. The Jade Brigade I believe they call themselves."

Unther folded the map and placed it into his pocket. "Coming to rescue the dwarf no doubt. They're no threat to us." He looked away from Samuel. "We need the dwarf no longer, we have more pressing business to attend to."

"The Tablet of Time?" asked Samuel.

Unther Swordbreaker nodded. "As I told Lacey, the three of us will be going to the Hall of Angels. I doubt our forces will need our help defending the camp against the Jade Brigade."

As the three dark knights walked out of the tent, Borowin smiled. For the third time today, Dorm Silverfalcon was coming to his rescue. The mystic looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. "I don't suppose you had anything to do with this." After a brief silence, Borowin shook his head again. "Nope, I didn't think so."

It was late in the afternoon when Lynsey's Jade Brigade entered into Unther Swordbreaker's camp. Lady Greensteel cursed for not arriving in time to catch Unther, but that didn't stop her from charging into camp and shouting a fierce battle cry.

Timber darted left, sneaking behind one of the knights and backstabbing him with his sharp rapier. He then snapped his hand upward, his blade cutting through the back of the dark knight's neck.

Roxi stood in back, channeling the energy of her goddess to cast a bless spell to aid her companions. The dwarves Vash and Brunhilda moved into the battle swinging their axes at the nearest Knight of Nereka.

Lynsey and Dorm fought side by side. The leader of the Jade Brigade sliced her bastard sword through the body of one of the dark knights, then slashed a deep cut across another dark knight's chest.

Dorm finished the dark knight Lynsey was attacking by plunging Silverwind deep in the knight's stomach. The ranger moved to the dark knight on his left, swiping the tip of his sword across the knight's throat.

The ranger broke away from the battle, running towards one of the bigger tents at the end of the camp. He walked inside, seeing Borowin tied up.

"It's about time you showed up," the dwarf remarked.

Dorm Silverfalcon ran over to the mystic, quickly cutting his ropes. "Are you all right?"

Borowin shook his hands once they were free of the ropes. "It seemed that the dark knights treating their prisoners well were true for the most part. They took the map though," he answered," How's the family?"

"Um...fine I guess," Dorm replied," They took the map?"

Borowin nodded. "They did, but that's fine. I've got that map memorized in my head," he remarked, tapping his forehead with his index finger.

The dark knights who survived the battle surrendered their arms to Lynsey Greensteel. The leader of the Jade Brigade made sure that the knights were tied up and treated fairly.

Dorm turned to Lynsey. "I can't thank you enough for helping us."

"I'm sure I can think of a couple of things," Lynsey responded in a soft voice," but first you need to help Borowin retrieve that hammer."

The ranger nodded. "We're going to head for Storm Rose for the evening. We should reach it in about a few hours."

Lynsey sheathed her bastard sword. "Best of luck to you then, and make sure you keep that elf out of trouble." The sound of Timber's laughter came from a few feet away.

Dorm looked at Borowin, who was arguing with Brunhilda and Vash. He couldn't pick up the entire conversation, but it sounded like Borowin was yelling at his bodyguards, saying that they were being foolish.

The ranger sighed. He hoped that they would reach the Hall of Angels before the Unther Swordbreaker did.

It had been a good nights rest for Unther and his fellow dark knights. Unther and his comrades had left camp just as the Jade Brigade were arriving. The dark knight hated to leave his men behind, but with the Tablet of Time, Unther would be untouchable by any member of the Jade Brigade, or for that matter, any warrior on Krynn foolish to challenge him. Whatever damage the meddlesome band of fools had inflicted on his camp, he would make them pay tenfold.

Unther's blue dragon Highwind had brought Unther, Samuel, and Lacey to the entrance to the Hall of Angels. They had made camp just outside the open doorway. Unther Swordbreaker wondered what sort of traps or monsters lay inside the temple.

After breakfast, Samuel walked over to his commanding officer and held the map out, pointing to a faintly blue line on the map. "This appears to be a short cut sir," he said softly. "They make no mention of traps or anything dangerous.

"Assuming we don't run into any monster ourselves," interjected Lacey, buckling her blue-plate armor.

"It is wise to be cautious Lacey," Unther said softly," but it may be interesting to find out what lurks in the tunnel."

Dorm was the last to rise out of bed in the morning.

Shortly after the skirmish between the Jade Brigade and the dark knights, Dorm, Borowin, and their companions used the rest of the day to travel to the village of Stone Rose, a small village in the Plans of Dust. Remembering the writing on the map, Borowin noted that the village was only a few miles from the temple.

After putting on his clothes and chain shirt, Dorm headed down the stairs. The group had purchased rooms at the Silver Stag, a quaint little inn that had white painted walls. When he entered the lobby, Dorm didn't see Roxi or Timber, but he found the dwarves sitting at a table, playing a game of Khas. He quietly walked over to their table, observing the game.

Brunhilda had just finished off one of Vash's pieces when Borowin tapped the ranger on the shoulder. "You'll have to wait your turn, I'm playing the winner."

"That's fine," Dorm added. He began looking around the lobby, trying to find any sign of Roxilandra or Timber. "Has any of you seen Roxi or Timber?" he asked, scratching his head.

Borowin looked at the door. "The cleric went to pray at the local temple, and the elf said something about getting supplies." A worried look crossed Dorm's face. "Is everything all right?" the mystic asked.

Dorm unsheathed his sword and looked at the dwarf. "Well, when Timber says he's going to get supplies, it means he is going to try and pick pocket some people. I better go and stop him," The ranger added as he walked towards the door.

Before Dorm's hand could grasp the door handle, the door threw itself open, slamming right into his face.

Timber entered through the doorway, holding a large blue sack. Roxi stood behind him and shouted," You're going to get in trouble once they've found that their money missing."

The elf turned to the cleric of Mishakal. "The last thing I need right now, is a lecture from the daughter of a light fingered kender!" he snapped. "Besides, everyone will probably think you were the one who made off with that merchant's steel pieces."

Roxi's face flared with anger, tears falling from her eyes.

Feeling guilty, Timber looked at her and held out her arms. "Look Roxi, I'm sorry." The cleric grabbed her staff and slammed the round end of it hard into the elf's stomach. Timber turned around, holding his stomach and said wearily," I suppose I deserved that."

The cleric smiled and walked over to the table the dwarves were sitting at. Timber watched Roxi for a second, then saw the ranger emerge from behind the door. " When do you think we should leave for the temple?"

'We'll leave in an hour," Dorm responded," Borowin says he's got the map memorized, so we shouldn't have any trouble finding the Hall of Angels. Unther should be there soon. I did some thinking last night, and I don't think he's after the Devahammer he's after. Why would a Knight of Nereka want a dwarven artifact?"

"I don't know, sell it for money," was Timber's response.

Dorm looked at the elf. "I asked why a Knight of Nereka would want a dwarven artifact, not why an elven thief would want it?"

"What do you think he's after then?" asked the thief.

The ranger shook his head. "I don't know, but what ever it is, it must be pretty important."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The walls inside the tunnel were made from the earth. Runes and grooves were carved all over the inner tunnel walls. Lacey held a torch while Unther and Samuel stood in front of her, hands on their swords. Unther stopped, and looked ahead, hearing the faint sound of feet shuffling on the tunnel floor. "Someone is coming."

Taking a couple steps forward, Samuel and Lacey looked down the tunnel, seeing three goblins armed with spears.

"We could easily take them," Samuel whispered, slowly drawing his long sword.

Unther Swordbreaker shook his head. "Not now, let's see if we can settle this diplomatically."

The three goblins quickly approached the humans. One of them, a stout little fellow named Gazit extending his spear point towards Unther.

So much for the diplomatic approach, Samuel said in his mind as he stepped forward, stabbing Gazit in the midsection. The goblin drew back thrusting his spear at Samuel, but Unther drew his sword and finished the Gazit with one clean stroke to his throat.

The other two goblins charged at the dark knight commander. Unther moved with speed, dodging both of the goblins' attacks.

It was Lacey's turn to step forward. She drew two short swords and slashed both of her blades down across one of the goblin's chest.

Unther turned in a half circle, driving his sword deep into the goblin's bleeding chest. After his first foe dropped dead, Unther Swordbreaker jumped at the last goblin, slashing his blade across the goblin's throat.

After cleaning his weapon of the goblin blood, Unther sat on the ground, breathing hard.

"It seems Commander Unther still has some moves," Lacey commented with a smirk.

Unther smiled at Lacey, but his expression changed when he saw a large minotaur at the end of the tunnel. "It doesn't look like the battle is over yet," the dark knight said as he rose to his feet.

Samuel and Lacey spotted the minotaur. The minotaur had brown hair and long horns that curved into a half circle. "My name is Torn," the minotaur bellowed from the end of the temple. "My master Fangor wishes to speak to you in his lair."

"Aren't you going to kill us for slaying your goblin friends?" asked Lacey.

Torn shook his large bullhead and chuckled. "I have no love for goblins. Now come, my master waits."

"So this is the Hall of Angels," Timber remarked, unimpressed.

The entrance to the temple was a large open doorway with images of angels and hammers carved along the edges of the entrance.

"Are you going to search for traps?" Dorm asked the rogue. Timber sighed, walking up to the door. The elf ran his fingers over the edges and the corners of the doorway. Finding no traps, he walked inside.

Borowin, Vash, and Brunhilda entered the temple, followed by Roxi and Dorm.

In the hallway, the walls of the temple were carved of white stone. Images of angels and the goddess Mishakal were painted all over the walls. Roxi marveled at the paintings, wondering who could have done such incredible artwork.

Timber was the first to exit the hallway and enter into the next room. Two metal doors were at the left and right ends of the room. In the middle of the floor there was a large blue infinity symbol painted on the floor.

"That's the symbol of Mishakal!" the priestess Roxilandra cried in excitement once she saw the painting on the floor.

The dwarfs exchanged confused looks. "Why would an artifact of Reorx be kept inside a temple dedicated to the goddess of healing?" Vash asked aloud. Brunhilda shrugged her shoulders, but Borowin figured that this is where the Devahammer must have ended up at after being carried off by a dragon or something.

At that moment, the metal doors opened. From the two doors on the left and right sides, three large skeletons emerged. At the doorway ay the end of the room there were three goblins armed with swords and spears. "Prepare to make this your final resting place," one of the goblins spat

Timber laughed at the goblin's threat while Dorm drew Silverwind from its sheath. Roxi grabbed Brunhilda's hand and said," We'll take the skeletons on the left."

Borowin looked at Vash. "We'll take the skeletons on the right."

Timber shrugged," Well Dorm, I guess we get the easy work then."

Dorm smirked and looked at his friend. "Good, let's make this quick then," he replied with a laugh.

Roxi reached into her robe, drawing her medallion of faith that bore the blue infinity symbol of Mishakal. She channeled the energy of her goddess and a bright light flashed from her symbol.

Two of the skeletons on the left side were destroyed, but one remained, trying to flee from the cleric. Brunhilda drew a mace from her belt. Training in the temple with the dwarven clerics, Brunhilda knew that skeletons were strong against piercing and slashing weapons.

Charging forward, Brunhilda took one swipe with her mace and shattered the skeleton's bones on impact.

Across the room, Borowin and Vash easily dispatched the remaining skeletons. Like Brunhilda, both of the male dwarves used blunt weapons, Borowin with his morningstar and Vash with his great club. They swung hard, crunching the brittle bones of the walking skeletons.

Timber and Dorm weaved around each of the goblin's spear attacks, The ranger swiped Silverwind across one of the goblin's eyes, blood quickly spilling from the wound.

The rogue quickly moved behind the goblin Dorm just attacked, piercing his rapier deeply through the injured goblin's back. The goblin gave a blood-chilling scream just before he fell dead to the floor.

Dorm slashed his long sword across one of the goblin's throats, then moved left of the one remaining goblin, stabbing Silverwind's sharp end into the base of the goblin's neck.

The goblin the ranger had just struck in the neck swung his spear at the human, barely missing him. He tried to go for the attack again, but a crushing blow to his head interrupted his movement. The goblin looked to his left, seeing the cleric standing there, holding a blue staff.

Standing to the left of the goblin, Roxi once again sent the round end of her quarterstaff at the goblin's hand, knocking the spear from his hand. She then spun around in a circle, swinging her staff hard, bashing her weapon against the goblin's skull.

The goblin groaned in pain, but he ceased his groaning once he felt the ranger's blade once again penetrate through his neck.

The black dragon Fangor watched as Torn entered through the secret entrance with the three dark knights.

Normally, Fangor would appear as a huge black colored dragon of adult age, with his powerful claws and very sharp teeth, yet at the moment he wore his human guise.

He appeared tall and handsome, with raven black hair and wore black robes. He thought himself very comely by human standards, but he missed his dragon body.

"Master I found the dark knights who were traveling in the tunnel," Torn said in his deep voice.

Fangor nodded. "It has been some time since I've seen some Knights of Takhisis."

Unther nodded. "Yes, well since the end of the war, we are generally known as the Knights of Nereka. However, I must say that I'm somewhat confused. When Torn said he was taking us to his master Fangor's lair, I expected..."

"A dragon," Fangor finished for the dark knight," Yes I assure you that my human guise is not by choice. I fell under a curse many years ago. This is what happens when a dragon tries to read from the Tablet of Time."

Unther's eyes widened in amazement. "You've read from the Tablet of Time?"

Fangor hissed. "Read from it? I now have to spend my days bound in this cursed temple, watching over it, unable to use any magic or change back into my dragon form. Only when someone...a Knight of Takhisis, reads from it, will I be free from its curse.

Samuel walked over to Fangor. "But why can only a Knight of Takhisis read it?"

"Takhisis created the Tablet of Time strictly for those who were utterly devoted to her. Lord Unther has been a dark knight for many years, since before the Chaos War if I'm not mistaken. The Queen of Darkness saw much potent ional in you."

Unther nodded and said," She showed me a vision of conquering Ansalon when I was younger."

"Yes, but there is more than you're telling us," added Fangor. "You had a child with one of her dragon, when she was in the form of an elf that is."

Lacey and Samuel turned to their leader. "Is this true?" asked Samuel Helmfire.

"Yes it's true, but how do you know this?" Unther asked Fangor.

"I will tell you in due time," responded the cursed dragon," but first you must read the Tablet of Time. I will guide you to the room."

Lacey looked at Fangor and asked," Aren't you going to stop us?"

"My dear haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying?" he answered with laugh," Seriously, if I had wanted to stop you, I would have ordered Torn to rip you apart rather than lead you to me."

Sounds of swords clanging and goblins screeching echoed around the room. Fangor chanted a word, opening a stone door behind him. "Now if you'll just enter, I'll be there in a moment." Just as Unther, Samuel, and Lacey quickly walked into the next room, the swords and screeching stopped.

"Looks like we have more visitors," Fangor said quietly, turning to the minotaur. "Don't have too much fun."

Roxi was praying quietly to Mishakal when the door where the goblins came from, opened once again.

Vash, Borowin, Timber and Dorm ran through the door into a narrow hallway. Brunhilda grabbed Roxi's hand and pulled the cleric up. Together they went into the hallway, catching up with the men.

At the end of the hallway was a large open doorway. They all entered the room, seeing piles of bones and scraped of clothing scattered all over the floor. "Whoever lives here must take care to clean the place," the elf commented sarcastically.

"Thanks for the compliment," shouted a minotaur as he charged the elf.

"Who in the nine hells are you?" Timber asked, sidestepping the minotaur's attack.

"My name is Torn, and I am here to welcome you to my master's domain," Torn the minotaur growled, swinging his massive fist at the elf, connected hard with Timber's jaw.

Dorm watched as Timber fell to the ground. He swung Silverwind at the minotaur's side, cutting a small wound though the beast's skin. Torn grabbed the ranger by the shirt and threw him hard against the stonewall.

Vash and Brunhilda charged at the minotaur, swinging their axes high. Torn grabbed a dwarf with each hand and grinned, but Brunhilda managed to wiggle her way free from the minotaur's grasp.

Torn tossed Vash to the ground, then unsheathed his two-handed sword. Brunhilda swung her axe at the minotaur, but Torn quickly deflected the female dwarf's attack.

Shouting a battle cry, Torn stabbed his blade through Brunhilda's body. Vash cried in anger, then stood up as he saw the tip of the minotaur's weapon cut through the other side of Brunhilda's body.

Torn quickly pulled his sword free from the female bodyguard's body and turned in a semi-circle, slashing a deep vertical cut across Vash's neck and face . Roxi ran to Brunhilda's side, trying to help her. The cleric screeched as she watched Vash's now lifeless body fall to the ground.

Torn grinned, stepping close to the cleric. He was ready to add another kill , but Dorm leaped into the air, slashing his sword fiercely across the minotaur's shoulder.

The minotaur turned to face the ranger, driving his two-handed sword down towards the ranger's head. Dorm quickly darted left, then made a powerful swipe across the bottom of the Torn's neck.

For a moment, the minotaur couldn't breathe. He would make this human pay. He would...his thinking was disrupted by a sudden sharp pain he felt in his spine.

Timber stood behind the minotaur, driving his rapier harder into the minotaur's back.

Torn's eyes turned red. He gave one last growl, then fell to the floor. The elven thief stood over the minotaur's body and drove his rapier through the beast's throat.

Dorm looked around, seeing the sadness in Roxi's eyes. The dwarven bodyguards, Vash and Brunhilda were now dead.

After stepping off of Torn's carcass, Timber grabbed a large piece of cloth he found on the floor and covered Vash's scared face. Roxi prayed to Mishakal to guide their spirits safely to Reorx's Forge.

Dorm looked ahead at on open doorway, watching as Borowin entered the room.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

From the doorway, Borowin watched as Unther Swordbreaker stood inside of a red and black circle that was painted on the floor. The walls of this room were painted white like the other rooms, but there no images of angels drawn across the walls.

Unther held the large stone tablet above his head. The writing on the tablet was writing in black letters that Borowin couldn't understand. The dwarf saw Samuel, Lacey, and a man in black robes standing with their backs to the doorway. The man in black robes appeared to be staring at Unther with an anxious look on his face.

Borowin looked at one of the corners, seeing a large silver war hammer with a blue handle. Runes were carved all over it, and every other second, the weapon radiated a faint blue glow.

The mystic's heart skipped a beat, knowing that this was the hammer he had journeyed all this way for. The Devahammer.

A few tears fell from his face. He knew that Brunhilda and Vash, his bodyguards and friends, were dead in the other room. Back at the dark knight camp, he had told them it would be foolish for them to sacrifice themselves so that he could finish his quest. Now, they had given their lives so that he could get past the minotaur and get to the Devahammer.

The man in black robes urged Unther to begin reading from the tablet. Unther hesitated for a moment, but then he began reading the written words. Borowin watched as Unther's body began to glow in a bright red color. The mystic used this opportunity to sneak past the dark knights and the black robed gentleman. He was only inches away from the hammer when he accidentally stepped on a bone, breaking it in half with a loud snap.

Fangor, Samuel, and Lacey whirled around, spotting the dwarf as he grabbed the hammer. Unther stopped reading for a moment, but Fangor yelled at the dark knight to keep reading.

As he continued to read, Unther could feel his muscles tighten. His hair was turning from thick and grey, back to the chestnut color it once was. The wrinkles on his face slowly smoothing out, the crow's feet on his eyes disappearing. He could feel energy returning to his body. By the gods, he was regaining his youth.

Due to the curse of the tablet, Fangor couldn't make any attack against the dwarf. Samuel and Lacey drew their weapons, moving towards Borowin, who snatched the war hammer from the ground.

Borowin held the Devahammer in the air, then snapped it forward, releasing it from his hand. The war hammer flew through the air until it smashed itself hard across Lacey's face.

Lacey could feet the divine energy of the war hammer surging through her body, sending pain through her muscles.

The Devahammer flew back into Borowin's hand just as Samuel stepped in and slashed his sword at the dwarf. The mystic easily deflected the dark knight's attack with the war hammer.

Borowin looked at the doorway, seeing Timber and Dorm running into the room. The elf and the ranger charged at Unther, but Fangor blocked their path. "I, Fangor may not be able to attack you, but I can keep you from harming my father!"

Samuel, Lacey, and Borowin stared at Fangor, confused by what the dragon had just said. Unther paid no attention. He had just finished reading the Tablet of Time.

A moment after he finished, a bright light engulfed the room. "I'm finished," Unther cried in triumph," I've regained my youth, and eternal life."

Fangor cheered as he felt the curse being lifted off of him like a two thousand pound stone slab being lifted off of his chest. His body began to change shape. In seconds, he changed from looking like a handsome man wearing black robes, to an adult sized black dragon.

"Still want to attack my father?" the dragon roared, smacking Timber and Dorm hard with his huge claws, sending them to the floor.

Samuel turned his attention to the dwarf, ready to slice him in half, but Borowin was too quick. The mystic struck his enchanted hammer hard across the dark knight's jaw.

"No, something is wrong!" yelled Unther.

Once more, everyone looked over at the dark knight holding the stone tablet. The glow around his body had faded, and he appeared in his late teens, but then Unther's body started to get smaller and younger. In a matter of seconds, Unther's age had changed from a young man's to that of a crying infant.

Fangor turned his black-scaled head to Lacey and Samuel. "We have to get my father out of this temple." The black dragon used his large tail to scoop up the wailing infant. Samuel ran over to Lacey and helped her up. Together, they ran to the dragon.

"Now that's I'm free from the curse," the dragon roared," I can teleport us out of here."

Dorm and Timber stood up, still feeling the force of the dragon's claw attack. Before they could charge at the dragon, Fangor chanted some words in his draconic language.

Borowin hurled the Devahammer at the dragon, but Fangor had teleported away a split-second before the hammer could reach him

The Devahammer flew back into Borowin's hands. He closed his eyes for a moment, seeing an image of his brother, his father, Brunhilda, Vash, and the members of Strakkengard clan who had went in search for the Devahammer and perished, entering the Forge of Reorx. "It's over," the mystic said softly, walking out of the room.

Dorm watched Borowin walk out of the room. Timber began looking around the room, searching around for any other artifacts someone might have overlooked. "If a powerful tablet, and an ancient war hammer could be found in this room, then who's to say that there isn't something else in this room," the elf stared with a merry grin.


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A week after he recovered the Devahammer, Borowin arrived at the temple with the hammer in his hands. He found no one to greet him, except for the high priest Cole Ice-Cleaver.

Cole's eyes gazed in amazement as he held the Devahammer in his hands. "The craftsmanship. The design. It's beautiful."

Borowin nodded. "It packs a powerful hit as well," he remarked with a chuckle.

The high priest of Reorx took one last look at the war hammer, then handed it back to Borowin. "It is beautiful, and I'm sure you'll keep it that way."

The mystic looked at the priest. "Shortly before you arrived, Reorx appeared to me in another vision," Cole said softly. "He said that you should keep the Devahammer for yourself. He said that you endured a lot on your journey, and that not once did you even ask for his aid."

Borowin held up his hand. "I didn't ask for Reorx's help, not because I didn't believe in him, but because I wanted to do this all on my own. If any aid was given to me, it was the aid my friends."

Cole nodded. "I see. So will you be needing more rest before you start training the new mystics?"

The dwarven mystic shook his head. "No I think I can start training the temple mystics as early as tomorrow."

In the town of Solace, Dorm, Timber, and Roxi were all staying at the Inn of the Last Home.

The cleric was resting in a room upstairs while Dorm and Timber were sitting a table in the lobby.

The elf was using his fork to pick at his plate of spiced potatoes. "I think you're wrong Dorm. I don't think these spiced potatoes are very good."

Dorm started at the elf's plate of spiced potatoes. "We'll if you aren't going to eat them, then I will," the ranger commented.

Timber looked at the ranger as he grabbed the plate from the elf's nose. "Look at you," Timber remarked,' taking my food like some light fingered kender."

Shouts of "hey and "what" echoed throughout the inn's lobby. Timber moved closer to Dorm.

"You think Borowin made it back to Thorbardin safely?" he asked.

"I'm sure he did," Dorm answered quietly, taking a bite of the potatoes he had seized from the elf After swallowing the bite, he added," His clansmen have entered the Gates of Reorx's Forge and passed on into the afterlife."

"That's wonderful," Timber said sarcastically," but what about us? What's next for us? Do we help the next person seeking an artifact? Do we go and pick a fight with some dark knights?"

Dorm shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know. We could always look for Unther."

Timber laughed and nodded his head," Oh yeah, with his two little sidekicks Samuel and Lacey, not to mention that black dragon who helped them escape. Didn't he refer to Unther as his father?"

"Twice I think," replied Dorm," Unther must have bedded a dragon or something. You'd think Fangor would have looked like a half dragon, but who knows what kind of magic was at work in that coupling. He could have attacked us, but he chose to get his father out of harm's way. It just goes to show that anyone could have children with dragons or magical beings..."

"You mean like you and Gilda the nymph," Timber interrupted with a laugh," Seriously, that boy looked just his papa."

Dorm shook his head. Timber did have a point. What were he and his companions going to do next?.

The ranger quickly finished his potatoes, then came up with an idea.

"Come on, there's a tomb here in Solace I want you to visit," Dorm said, rising from his chair," It's called the Tomb of Last Heroes. Maybe it will give us an idea on what to do next with our lives."

_**For Roxanne, Kacie, Jeff**_


End file.
